Circus
by writter4ever
Summary: What happens when a girl learns about her fathers past that will rip apart everything she has ever known? Rating will probably change. 1x2 3x4 5x?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one Sharp words. Pitch fork tongues.

A girl crossed off another would be job, but couldn't do it. The animals were in horrible condition, and the confinements were cruel. So she just walked away. She got into her car and looked through and found a possible job.

Cathy looked at the growing crowed, "Wow. I didn't realize so many people would turn out. It should be easy enough though."

"Yea, most look like they don't have a scrap of talent."

"Like you Duo."

"Ow. That hurts. I do have talents, their just not used for peace or are legal." Cathy rolled her eyes. She was grateful that they stopped what they were doing to come and help them. Since their hands up and left in the middle of the night. She should have realized they were illegal imigrants, and the governments were cracking down on them. Oh yes. Every one wanted to pick up elephant droppings.

The girl stood in line, 'Are. You. Fucking. Serious?' She looked at the large gathering of people. Most were wannabes, some would probably give her a good run for her money. She sighed, and looked at the paper again. No other jobs she wanted to do. She sighed, oh well. Nothing better to do. She'd be out on the streets in a month's time. Bitch.

Trowa wrapped his arms around his lover, "What do you think love?"

"How many do you think can actually perform the rigerous acts?"

"Looks can be deciving love."

"I know that, but most look like their not coordinated and-"

"Fall on their faces, like Duo?" There was a voice in the back ground, "Ha ha ha. Very funny. I fall over once, and I never hear the end of it."

She was getting really fed up with all of these wannabes. Really? Did half of these idiots think that they even stood a chance? There was clapping and she looked over her shoulder and there stood a girl with curly hair, "Alright, those of you with circus experience, on this side of the tent. Those of you who don't on the other side." She knew what this was about. Picking out the weak, and sending them packing. After about ten minutes they were divided, "The ones on this side, your excused." There was grumbling and complaining. The girl that had the curly hair introduced herself, "My name is Cathy. And I will give you fifteen minutes to get warmed up, so you can show us what you can do." Than she heard whispering, "I think it's that girl that belong to that Russian circus that has been accused of abusing and neglecting their animals."

"Yea, she looks really familiar."

' What the fuck do I have to do to stop these fucking rumors?!" Than her inner most concious continued, 'When your dead, duh!' She rolled her eyes mentally. 'Just denigh everything. There is no truth to these rumors. Bitch will go down in a flaming pile of scrap metal if I have anything to say about it.' She bent over backwards, she felt the popping, 'Ohhh, I so need to do this more often.' Than she saw Cathy head her way, 'No way in the seven hells is this good.' Cathy sat next to her, "I've been hearing rumors, that your circus has been abusing and neglecting their animals." She snorted, "You know as well as I do, there is no circus with no animals. All of our animals recieve the best of care. Hell I still owe our ecotic vet still so much money. And also the rumors about the way our animals are confined. Don't make me laugh. My mother preferred to see them cramped up into little cages, my father refused. She's destroying my circus, my father's dream, just because I refuse to be a prissy little ass, that has no brains, and get's married off to the person who pays for my hand. If she doesn't get what's coming to her from me, she'll have to answer to god. Because of her, if I ever see another peice of salmon or elk I may just go nuts. I used to love them, know I dread them. If you have any doubets, better tell me know, so I can focus on another job." Cathy left.

'Ugh. I hate my life.' She than did the splits and reached backwards, how many people were that flexable?

She heard clapping and her head turned towards the sound, "One at a time you have two minutes to show us what you can do. Just don't throw anything." She saw a box drawn on the mats. She knew what this was all about. She smirked. They were playing mind games. And she loved to play them.

Very few could either stay in the box or use all the room in the box. When it was her turn, she made sure to show how flexible she really was, and the movements she knew they were looking for. And made sure she used all the room in the white box. She knew they could see one of her tatoos that spoke volumes about her hatried to her own mother 'Love thy father. Hate thy mother.' Than a few of her fellow circus folk came in, "Boss, we need to leave."

"Yea, it's for the best." She glared at them, "Your fond of the steets, I'm not."

"No boss, we really need to leave."

"Why?" Than she heard a voice, she righted her self, and she reconized it. And it was coming this way. She was grabbed by the larger Russian, "Keep her from her knives!" The other two that were female tried to help restrain her, "Let! Me! At! Her!"

"Calm down!"

"Like the fuck I will! She lives in the lap of luxury because she steals money from people! Our fucking money!"

"Boss calm down! Please! Ron, get her out of here!"

"If she'd stop squirming to hard I would! Do you have any idea of what she would do if she got to her?!"

"Oh we all know!"

"Quit squirming!" The girl howled, "Only when the bitch is not only rotting in the ground, but in hell as well!" She saw her mothers fur coat, "Oh and we decide to wear a poor and helpless creature! Go figure!" Her mother bowed to her apparent bosses, "Please forgive my daughter, she's mentally unstable." That was the last straw that broke the camels back.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own. Wow, I really went on a roll with this one........ almost 1900 words.....

Chapter 2 It ends here!

One moment Ron had her the next moment he was holding her shirt. He held it up, than snapped out of it. By then it was too late. "Ruby, don't!" Ruby reached into her sock and with drew three knives, she would have tucked them under her sports bra, but that took a little too much time. Instead she put the knives in her socks. She was dodging people, but she could still throw, and that is what she did. One just scraped her mother's cheek the other two missed. Completely. She was then taken down, she was snarling in Russian. Her mother pointed at her, "I want her arrested for assault!" Ron looked up and glared a hard one. He snapped at her in Russian. Than applied pressure to a pressure point. Ruby would be pissed but at least she wouldn't have killed anyone. Ron looked at the other, "O'Malley, Harper take her outside and place her in the back."

"Cage?"

"If you don't want her sitting in jail for murder." Molly and Sara each grabbed an arm and proceeded to drag her out. The woman was smaller than the towering giant. She shrunk back, "Your a cruel and heartless bitch. I hope one day you get a conscious and kill your self in repentance for the sins you have done." Ron seemed to calm down, he looked at the owners, "I'd double and triple check your books. We didn't. And now we're in the final stages of foreclosure, because of that bitch standing in front of you." He turned his head and glared, "Boss isn't cruel or mentally unstable. She just gets bent out of shape if someone threatens her 'family'. Anyone who does is met with sharp teeth and claws; willing to draw blood." He picked up her shirt, "Personally I'd upgrade. Hire Ruby and fire that miserable excuse for a human being. At least Ruby has a conscious and does right by people." He shook his head and left. Everyone just looked on in shock.

Ruby woke up in the tiger's cage they kept in the back of the truck, "What the fuck! Let me out!" Ron simply demonstrated his patience, "No can do kiddo. Not until you calm down."

"I'll calm down when she's dead, buried and rotting in the bowels of hell!"

"And how do you think your father will feel if he sees you behind jail bars?" She sat back, crossed her arms, began to sulk and mutter some not so nice words in Russian.

At the end of the day Cathy sighed, "None of them had the 'spark'. They were in it for the money." Duo had to point out, "So did that whacked out Ruby character. Glad she went bizerk now than if she got hired. We'd all would probably be stabbed in our sleep." Cathy just simply gave him the snake eye. He held up his hands, "That's what everyone else is saying!"

"Than why did she aim for her mother and not one of us? She never even told us she had a daughter. There's something wrong and I need you to use your skills."

"What for?"

"Things aren't adding up, and I'm smelling a rat."

Duo had to admit, the eruption on the accounting computer was almost flawless. _Almost_. But he found the files that held the right records, and boy was that chick Ruby correct. A little bit _too_correct. He copied and backed his way out. Bitch said she had another job. The other job was cyphering their money into her accounts. But they had to catch her at it. After all she could just point out she was being framed.

A few days later Ruby decided to apologize for her behavior. Ruby didn't want word spreading she was mentally unstable. Oh who cared it was her mother that made her that way......

She walked around the grounds, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. An unfamiliar hand. And before she could stop herself, she had him on the ground with his arm twisted behind his back. Than she recognized him, and let him go, "I'm so sorry!" She helped him up, he snapped at her, "What's your problem?!" She cocked an eyebrow, "You should warn them before you touch them. That's what my dad always said."

"And your that girl that had the tats on her back."

"Names Ruby." He hesitated. Girl looked mentally sound, "Duo."

"Where's Cathy?"

"Why so you can take her out?"

"No that's my mother ass. The fight is between me and her and I wanted to apoligize that I got carried away and threw without really thinking where the knives were heading."

"No body guards?"

"Lost them." The girl smirked, she wasn't stupid.

Cathy watched from the shadows, evaluating the girl. She seemed to be getting annoyed by Duo. But than again who wouldn't? Especially if they had just met. She just needed to get a Duo skin and not let it get to her at how obnoxious he could be. Cathy stepped out and the girl did a half bow, "I apologize. My behavior was uncalled for. If anything I should have just snapped her neck. But my father taught me better than that, so please forgive me." She gave another half bow. Ruby did look remorseful. "We should talk with the others. Follow me please." Ruby gave a startled look, "Are you actually going to listen to me?"

"Yes we are."

"Alrighty than." She gave an unsure look, others had said that, but than told her to get lost. It was impossible. The fur loving, and really nice car lady wouldn't stoop that low, right?

Ruby followed Cathy to a back room, Ruby stood in the door way and Cathy sat on the couch next to Trowa. Everyone was there from the previous day, so it wasn't like she was talking to people she didn't recognize or know.

Ruby sighed, "If you don't listen to me and what I have to say, that bitch will suck up every bloody red cent you have ever made and book it out faster that our cheetah. Our problems started probably about three years ago, could have been before than. My father always tried to spare me of the knowledge of what the bitch has ever done. That was before the bitch made him so ill, he basically stays in bed all day; which I want, less he sees of that bitch the better. Anyways, the day I found out we had no money in our account was the day I was to pick up feed for our animals. I was told our credit card was declined. I told the lady that it couldn't be true and that she had been mistaken. We only had one card for animals, one card for human, and one card for repairs. Just made life simpler that way. I tried the other two, same thing. Luckily we had used them before so they told us to pay when we could. We're still paying them back even to this day, and we have so much damn interest it's not even funny. Bitch. So anyways I took the feed back and I told my father. I've never seen him get mad, but he was furious, and at that time he was going to do what ever he could do to track that person down and pay,"

She ran her hands through her hair, "I decided to set a trap. I 'wrote' a check for five hundred dollars, and I 'deposited' it into an account. Needless to say you can't steal money that was never there in the first place. So I get a call saying someone had tried to buy a fur coat, and I never would have guessed who it was. It turned out to be my mother. The bitch had always been against roomy cages for our animals, or me getting creative with invisible barriers so we could turn out animals. That costed money. She felt the more she could jam in a space, the better. Needless to say I told my father and he went nuts on her. He basically kicked her out. Than we noticed attendance was getting lower, and lower, and lower, to the point where there are barely any people we heard she was spreading wonderful rumors which everyone here is aware of. I used to have over fifty employees, and at least a hundred different acts, varying from night to night. I'm down to eight workable people. My father is sick, and the bitch shows up everytime he starts to feel better. It's like she's trying to keep us in debt, wouldn't doubt that for a bloody second. And than another old guy that has no where else to go, so it's not like I can fire him or anything. I maybe cold but I'm not that _cold_. Now the bitch is a whole nother story. I fired or let go of people who had places to go and keep the people who have no where else to go. Bitch would have canned the whole lot and skipped away from the mess. I'm fighting to try and keep our damn head above water. Fighting to try and keep this circus around, that my great, great, great, great, so on and so on great grandfather started. And only when my cold, lifeless and unmoving body will I ever give up on this circus. And also I've also heard she did this to six other circuses. So needless to say, get some salt and use it on that leech. Questions? No good." Than her phone vibrated, "Yes?"

"Your father collapsed!" She stopped leaning against the door way, "What?! That bitch!"

"She just left!"

"That's so fucking it! I'm gutting that swine!"

"He's not breathing!"

"Preform CPR idiot!"

"We are and it's not working! We're going to have to call for an ambulance!"

"Are you positive he's not breathing?!"

"Yes!" She muttered to herself in Russian, than said, "Fine, do it!" She snapped her phone shut. She was barely reining in the rage she felt, "No one will miss her correct?" Cathy looked concerned, "What are you planning Ruby?"

"There's about to be an "accident", and that bitch doesn't make it out." The look on her face was scary and no one doubt what she would do. Ruby turned around and marched off. Oh yes, someone was about to end up dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Yup. Last update until at least September. Don't own accept for original characters.

Chapter 3 Confrontations are never good.

Ruby jumped into her truck that was barely holding it together. As she sped down the road to the hospital.

"We should follow her." Quatra looked at Cathy, "She might do something she regrets."

Ruby ran through the ER to the nurse's station, "Where's my father?" A nurse looked at her, "What is your name?"

"Ruby Danashivits. I got a call and said my father was here."

"Says here that he doesn't have a daughter." Veins popped up and flames shot out of her eyes, "There wouldn't happen to be a bitch with a fur coat waiting, would there?"

"Yes. Why?"

"She's trying to do him in! Bury him in the earth so she can have even more money from his life insurance! I want that bitch out of here! Now!" The nurse held up her hands, "You needs to calm down." Ruby screeched at her in Russian.

Duo was describing what Ruby looked like to a nurse, than they heard screeching in a foreign language, Duo pointed the direction from which it came, "I think she would be that way." Ron suddenly appeared, "When she's like this, reasoning with her, well isn't likely. Let us deal with her, Harper, O'Malley be on your toes." They began to approach Ruby, she was off the chart with her fury. Ron handed the nurse a sealed envelope, he explained, "These are the orders of Mr. Danashivits in case anything were to happen to him." The nurse opened it up, Ron explained, "The bitch that says she's in charge of his care is his ex wife. She has stolen millions of dollars from us and other circuses. She isn't to be trusted. Instead Ruby is in charge of his care. We want that bitch tossed out of here." The nurse scanned the legal documents, "Alright I will call security." Ruby tossed a glare at Ron, "I could have dealt with her."

"And we don't feel like bailing you out of jail when you've committed murder." Ruby snorted, "I would have done it in an area where there are _no witnesses_." Ron rolled his eyes, they soon heard enraged screams, "He's my husband!" Ruby chuckled coldly, "Did you forget bitch he _divorced_ you, you skank."

"Why you-!" Ruby's mother made a lunge for her and Ruby was more than happy to oblige, until she was put on the ground and held there. Ruby was squirming and screaming in Russian.

"Ron! Let me up!"

"Sorry kiddo but no can do. Not until you have calmed down."

"I am calm."

"Bullshit. You just want up so you two can go at it and you can walk away."

"With all the shit she's done? Oh hell yes! Revenge shall be mine and it shall be swift!"

"Stop squirming! I'm not letting you up." As soon as she was dragged away and out of site, the doctor appeared and he looked down at the pinned girl, "And you must be Ruby. I will see to it she doesn't come near you or your father." Ron let her up and she punched him in the arm, "Your lucky I consider you my uncle or you would be in a world of hurt." She looked at the doctor, "What happened?" He seemed reluctant to talk to her with people around, she shot him a glare, "These people I consider family, what you have to tell me you can tell them." The doctor sighed, "He suffered a concussion and blacked out." Ruby cocked an eyebrow, "A concussion?" She suffered a tick and veins popped, "Oh I know how it happened," She looked at Ron, "Artic will be in my father's trailer. He never liked my 'mother', so chances are he'd maul her." Ron gave her a questioning look. She sighed, "My 'mother' never took 'no' for an answer. So she probably did something, made him stumble, and he hit his head. Than one of you guys found him as she was running out. If that's true, I'm so going to going to file assult charges against her, hell maybe even domestic battery. Something that will make her sit in a cell for awhile." She was really aggrivated, "How long will he be knocked out?"

"Why?"

"We will be even more in the poor house." The doctor flipped through the papers, "He'll probably be out for a few days." Ruby groaned, "Few days equals three hundred thousand dollars*, money of which we don't have." She looked at Ron and spoke in Russian, he just rolled his eyes. Ruby was severly irritated, "Fine. She lives for another day." She flopped down in a chair and clutched her head, "We are sooooo sunk."

A/N: *When my grandmother passed in the hospital after she had been there for roughly two days that's how much it cost. 2 flipping days in the hospital. She had insurance so we just had to pay four hundred dollars.


End file.
